I Do Not
by lifestoshortdec
Summary: Kaoru would do anything to get away from Butch, anything. But that's not the problem, the problem is that she feels something with Butch, it's not a tingly feeling and it's not a heart warming one either, it feels bad. Does anyone like yandere? Cause this most likely a yandere story.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

Kaoru was in class, staring at the chalkboard. Completely blanking out everyone, she was mad. Mad that she is stuck with him, mad that her enemies came to her school, mad that he was staring at her right now. She death glared at him, hoping the he would stop, he moved his desk a little closer. Which made her angrier.

After school was done, Kaoru was relieved, after saying goodbye to Momoko and Miyako, she walked home avoiding the boys and girls, shoving everyone out of the way, it was Thursday, so close to the weekend.

As she walked a boy came up to her. The boy she hated, the boy Named Butch.

"Hey Kaoru." Butch said getting closer to her. Kaoru ignored her and kept walking.

"Silent Treatment?" He grinned.

No answer she was one block away from her home, and couldn't wait to get there. To be honest, Kaoru would rather spend a day acting girly rather than spending a day with Butch.

"Kaoru, stop ignoring me! I need attention!" Butch joked.

She just smiled, as it was a little funny but she only smiled for a split second.

Once she reached her home she immediately ran upstairs.

"Bye Kaoru!" Butch yelled. He didn't move he stood there waving, and when she was out of sight he didn't move a muscle. She was created out by his tactic but decided to ignore it, as he couldn't stay there forever. And not to mention it would be creepier if he was still standing there in the morning.

Next day

The first thing Kaoru did was look out the window, no one in relief she got dressed ate breakfast and went outside. She made sure she didn't forget her lunch.

Once she got outside she was astonished something despicable, was staring her in the eye, someone she couldn't stand, someone that made he day gloomier than it already was.

"Good morning Kaoru."

 **I wonder who it is? Okay so not a short story, but if you think you know who this person is review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

Kaoru was astonished, at a time like this she has to deal with him. The devil himself, was indeed HIM. His name is as sickening as ever.

"What do you want? I'm going to be late!" Kaoru yelled.

"I just came to tell you something, _your foe will become your fear._ " HIM vanished after.

Kaoru was confused, she understands what he meant, but what foe? What enemy? She has so many! She ignored the thought and ran to school.

With HIM

 _'That Butch, is very interesting'_ HIM thought. He thought about what happened last night.

 _Flashback_

HIM was wondering around the city. He saw robbers with bag in their hands and escaped prisoners. As he was walking a little boy came up to him, no _Butch_ came up to him.

"Butch?" HIM asked.

"Can you help me? There's a girl in my class, her names Kaoru. I think I like her, but that's not the problem, the problem is, that I noticed some boys like her too, but they're in an older grade, And I don't have the confidence to stand up to them, can you give me confidence?" Butch asked.

HIM thought, he new who Kaoru was, then he had an evil plan.

"Sure, why not?" HIM said, that he gave an evil snicker. Butch didn't notice, because he was thinking about Kaoru.

Butch have a big _I'm in love_ sigh before HIM broke him out of his gaze.

"Okay." HIM said, as he grabbed Butch's head. Black Magic covered Butch's body and slowly _into_ his body.

Then Butch fell, he was asleep, HIM swore he saw a smile on Butch's face before he left. Which creeped him out a little, but only for a split second.

 _Flashback fin_

It was first period, Kaoru, Monika and Morals were walking to class. Monika was blabbing about the new kid with the red hat.

"Yeah! I mean did they have to come? Probably trying to get intelligent so they could come up with smarter plans to get rid if us! And Brick, is a total jerk! He did the _what's that on your shirt_ trick to me yesterday! How is every girl crushing on him? Except for us three. And now the principal says I have to show him around." Momoko whined.

"Well Boomer isn't that bad. Yesterday when I was walking with him to class, I dropped my books and he picked it up for me, but then again, he was making fun of me when I got an F on my science project. Thinking about that hurts." Miyako rubbed her head.

"Butch is horrible! How can anyone stand him? The worst part is, I have most of my classes with him. And yesterday, he wouldn't stop staring at me in class! He makes me so angry!" Kaoru said.

Then Miyako and Momoko giggled.

"Kaoru.." Miyako snickered.

"He likes you! Couldn't you tell? Was he smiling while he was staring at you?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, this creepy smile, and I swear, when I looked at him his cheeks turned a little red!"

"Yup! Totally likes you. Maybe even _loves you._ " Momoko laughed. Miyako and Momoko cracked up, leaving poor Kaoru dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"The fact that you don't know a boy likes you! They both said.

"He was probably staring at Mary! Who was sitting right next to me." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"But you said, _'I swear when I looked at him his cheeks turned a little red!'_ " Miyako remarked.

"So he does like me?" Kaoru asked.

They both nodded in agreement. Kaoru was dead, not literally. She just stopped thinking for a moment. All she saw was Butch, being the flirt that he was.

She gained her NORMAL thoughts back, and asked,

"Why?"

They both shrugged, Momoko said, "Your not ugly you know, you are a very smart and pretty girl! That goes for Miyako and me too. No matter how boyish you act and dress, inside you are a female. You never know, he probably just likes you because of your personality!"

"I guess your right." Kaoru sighed, then she noticed. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" they all yelled.

They ran and luckily made it.

"Kaoru?"

"Here!"

"Miyako?"

"Huh."

"And Momoko?"

"Present!"

They all took there seats, and pulled out there books.

Kaoru noticed she didn't have her book. She must of dropped it when she was running. She panicked looking everywhere. She was going to fail. Her homework was in the book and she was going to fail, for sure, and she wouldn't be able to play sports for a week, which sucks because that's her life, other than being a superhero.

Butch came up to her desk, and saw that she was sweating.

"What's wrong?" Butch asked.

"Nothing." Kaoru answered, when there was obviously something wrong.

"Class, pass down your homework." Ms Keane said.

Kaoru almost fainted. Butch then noticed what was wrong and decided to go get her stuff for her. He walked to the door.

"Butch, you know you can't do that." Ms Keane said.

Completely ignoring her, he walked out the room looked through the hallways, and found her book. Kaoru was lucky that no one took or stepped on it.

He picked it up and hugged it real tight. He walked to the class and before he opened the door, he kissed Kaoru's book.

He opened it walked in and gave her the book. She sat there staring, at it. He winked at her and went to the place he was suppose to be, the principal's office.

 _'Why?'_ Kaoru thought.

 _'Why does he like me?'_

 _Why._

 **Butch failed, poor Kaoru can't handle it.**

 **Review. Yeah this was a plot twist! Butch wasn't standing in front of Kaoru that morning. HIM was. No cliches ;)**

 **Another chapter will come soon. Maybe today. Maybe.**

 **I love this ship? Am I the only one, _IN_ _LOVE_ with ****Butch, not only in the original, but in this series too! He's hot. I'm a girl don't worry XD. Kathleen Barr, I think that's how you spell her name, does a good job with his voice, I was convinced a 14 or 15 year old boy was playing him. Until I went to Fandom Wiki.**

 **Love you all. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

Butch sat in the principal's office, happy, but also worried. That request he was asking, was like making a deal with the devil. It wasn't a deal, more like a favor with an evil price. He's just afraid that his true love is in danger. And if she were to ever get hurt.

The thing he is most afraid of, is Kaoru being afraid of him. He knows she doesn't like him. But still, it would make him feel bad.

Butch was dismissed from the principal's office and headed of to second period, his mind completely on Kaoru. Not looking were he was going, he bumped into someone, who looked like he was in an older grade level.

"Watch where you're going." he said.

Butch ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey, I said watch were you're going!" he yelled.

 _'This boy is eager for attention...just like me.'_ he smirked at his thought.

Butch stopped and turned around.

"I'm not afraid of you. So if you wanna start a fight, I'll be happy to." Butch said.

The boys face turned red, angry he charged at Butch.

In second period, science, they were about to get in partners, about to do a science experiment.

Everyone got into pairs. Except Kaoru.

She ended up working with the brat of the year, Himeko. They put on their goggles, and carefully follow the teachers instructions.

"Mix the green chemical, with the blue one, one drop." She said.

As Kaoru was about to pour the chemical in, the brat yelled in her ears, "HURRY UP!" which startled her. She g! Now I'm going to get an F!" She fake cried. The sad part it the teacher believed her, giving her detention.

Kaoru couldn't believe, that this dumb teacher actually believed Himeko, that princess is the one that deserves detention not her! And detention means no sports, and she has soccer at 5:00!

And if things couldn't get worst, Butch walked in, and he didn't look happy. His face was beat up, and he had blood on his jacket and his hands.

The everyone was in shock, looking at Butch. He didn't care, he sat in his seat and acted like nothing happened.

"Woah, dude you okay?" Brick asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he answered coldly.

"Butch, what's wrong tell us we're yo-" Boomer was cut off.

"I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he yelled.

He thought about what happened, replaying the scene over and over again, he thought about what Kaoru's reaction would be if she saw what he did to that kid. He hated himself even more, each time he thought about it. The principal saw what he was doing, and stopped him. He was repeatedly punching the boy in the face. Butch would've stop after he was down, but when the boy started talking about Kaoru, he wanted to kill him.

 _'I heard you like Kaoru, but that's stupid of you, you should like someone who acts like a girl, and not such a boy. I still wonder why you like her though, I don't think she's your type.'_

So what if she acts like a boy? Does it matter, no it doesn't. Anyone has the right to love anyone, anywhere, anytime.

Butch got a suspension for a week. That kid went to the hospital. Yeah, you would that it's all over, but it's not.

While Kaoru was walking from detention, a group of boys approached her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing.. just that pretty little innocent face of yours." One boy said.

"Creeps, leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"But you should be in the mood!" Another said as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop!" She struggled. Kaoru punched him in the face and he let go. "You littl-" they grabbed her by her hair and her arms.

"Ah!" Kaoru struggled even more. As they were squeezing her hand she screamed in pain.

"HEY!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Let her go."

 **I know who it is, you know who it is, we all know who it is. But do you know what they will do? Chapter four coming soon.**

 **Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

Kaoru looked at Butch, but all he was doing was clenching his fist and death glaring at all the boys surrounding Kaoru.

"Butch! Go away, I can handle this!" Kaoru yelled obviously lying.

"Let her go!" Butch yelled once again.

"Or else?" One boy said.

"I'll rip you all into pieces!" Butch responded.

"So if I did this.." The boy who was holding her grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed, that scream could bring anyone into tears.

Butch's face turned red, then a boy walked up to him and lift him up by the collar.

"Aren't you going to do something, your _girlfriend_ is waiting." He said. Butch grabbed his hand, he didn't let go. He squeezed it real hard until he heard a _CRACK_. It was a loud one, and that got the other boys and Kaoru's attention.

He let go of Butch, and held his hand pain. You could see tears forming in that boys eyes.

"You little brat!" He yelled throwing a punch at Butch. Butch dodged grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. Butch grabbed his arm, and pulled. Everytime he did the boy on the ground screamed. Then the last time he pulled... his arm ripped off.

Everyone watched in horror. Blood was on Butch's face and his clothes, but mostly his arms.

All the boys, except for the one who was holding Kaoru, charged at Butch, not knowing the mess they just got into.

 **10 minutes later**

Kaoru stared in horror, five dead bodies on the ground. The boy was still holding her, and he was a little scared.

Butch on the other hand, was breathing heavily.

"LET KAORU GO!" Butch yelled.

"You, might of got them to the ground, but I'm stronger. So come at me! Or maybe, I could hurt her!" The boy yelled.

Kaoru was struggling to get away from him. If she was in her Powerpuff form., it would've been no problem, but although she was strong without her powers, a high school student, and his grip was strong.

The boy gave her a slap in the face, a slap you could here from miles away, a slap that made Butch cringe, but when he kept slapping her that's when he lost his temper.

Butch ran over to him, and punched him in the face, making him drop Kaoru, and making him fall on the ground. Butch got on top of him, and strangled. He was squeezing his neck so hard, he almost broke it.

After the boy took his last breath, Butch let go, not like he was done. He stood up and repeatedly stepped on his chest.

As he was stepping, Butch thought about what this retard did to Kaoru.

He replayed the scene over and over making him step harder. He got even angrier, even if this dude was dead, he just wanted him to come back alive and kill him again.

Butch bent down and grabbed the dead boys head. Thoughts of Kaoru racing through his mind. He ripped it off. Butch ripped the boys head off. Butch still beat him up, he was dead but he kept pretending he was alive.

Kaoru watched. Then she couldn't anymore, she tried to stop Butch, struggling.

"He's dead! He's dead Butch! Stop!" Kaoru broke into tears, because it was all her fault, at least that's what she thought. Blood was everywhere even on her.

Once Butch heard her crying, he stopped. He looked at her, and felt heartbroken. She was crying really hard, looking around, looking at dead bodies on the ground.

"Butch, why did you do that?" Kaoru asked. He just looked at her, then he started crying.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to protect you!" He cried harder. Then he gave her a hug.

She didn't move, and she didn't hug back, she was a little scared. Then Kaoru remembered.

 _'Your foe, will become your fear.'_

Now she understood. Now she knows...

That she is afraid of Butch.

 **Poor Butch.** **Blood and gore. Butch is now mentally crazy, and it's all HIM's fault. I advise people who like Kaoru to stay away from her. Chapter five coming soon, I know this was short, I'll make the next chapter longer, promise.**

 **Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, had a delay.**

After that horrible day, life got a

even more harder for Kaoru.

Well, yes the cops found out about these dead kids. And Butch, well... _never went to jail._ Butch was lost. To be more specific, no one could find him.

As police were constantly searching for him, Kaoru was also looking for Butch too. She wanted to tell him something, it was important, and if he were to ever get killed, how would she tell him. That's why she had to find him first.

She asked his brothers, they had no clue where he was, and they were really worried about their brother, and where he was.

Kaoru didn't like Butch like that, but she did think he was pretty cool, so she was a little worried about him too.

But Butch, was in his own little world. A world were he thought of Kaoru. He couldn't go back to school, because he would be sent to jail, maybe worst.

After that horrible day he ran away.

 **Butch's POV**

I didn't know were to go. I needed to go some where other than that city. I ran into the woods, and I didn't come back out.

I got tired so I sat on the ground, bugs everywhere, I didn't care. I looked around, and the sun was setting. Green, all I saw was green. Green that reminded me of my eyes, green that reminded me of my clothes, green that reminded me of _my_ Kaoru.

Kaoru, also known as Buttercup. Both names were beautiful, and fitted her perfectly. I wish I could see her again, but if I do... I let out a big sigh. _'Good thoughts, good thoughts.'_

Why am I afraid? I could take on those adults any day. If they ever try to keep me away from Kaoru, I might go crazy, and I miss my brothers. They made me laugh, especially when they both fought. What happened? My _obsessive_ crush on Kaoru, I wouldn't even call it just a crush. _My love for Kaoru._

Yeah, that's it, My love for Kaoru got me into this mess. I know she can protect her self, but I want to protect her. I want to be hers. I want to win her heart.

Now I can't even see her again. Now it was dark, all I heard were crickets cricketing. Bushes ruffling, growls, and other noises. The noise I wanted to hear, was the sound of Kaoru lecturing me. Her beautiful voice, her eyes, it sparkles when I look at it. She's so unique, and strong. So athletic, amazing, gorgeous. I've never seen such beauty in my life. She wasn't like her friends. Momoko, is boy crazy. Miyako, is a boy magnet. And Kaoru, is Kaoru. She's not bullied, she's the toughest girl in school.

No one makes me feel this way, other than Kaoru.

 _'Is this Love?'_ I thought. I remember the first time I saw her.

Flashback

Boomer, Brick and Butch walked into the school, they were new students, who had these smirks on their faces, and looked like they were ready to cause trouble.

The principal called three students up to the office, to show them around. When they got up there, they were shocked, to see that their enemies, were attending their school.

"Miyako, Boomer will have first period, second period, and third period with you. Show him to his locker, and make sure you stay by his side." The principal said. Miyako frowned and nodded.

"Momoko, Brick will have first period, second period and fourth period with you. Show him to his locker and take care." He said As Momoko dragged Brick out of the room.

"Kaoru, Butch will have 1st 2nd and fifth period with you. Show him to his locker and don't cause any trouble." He said. Kaoru walked out the room and crossed her arms. Then Butch came out with this evil grin on his face.

"Show me to my locker Kaoru." Butch said.

She looked at the piece of paper and walked to his locker.

"There is your locker," She pointed.

"hurry up, because I'm not going to be late cause of you." She said coldy.

"What's the matter? Never seen a _hot_ boy?" Butch winked.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Right here." He said pointing to his self.

"Nope, can't see him." She smirked.

"Well, I see a hot girl." Butch said.

"Where?" She turned around then back.

Butch was right in her face. "Here." he whispered in her ear.

Kaoru backed up, and walked to 1st period, uncontrollably blushing. Butch followed her, and continued to flirt.

Flashback end

 **Sorry this took so long to upload. School... ugh. Thank you for reading chapter six coming soon.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Huh, this was longer than the last chapter.**


End file.
